The Chosen
by necroneox3d
Summary: As Naruto lays dying at the valley of the end he meets soemone with a very big deal for Naruto, will he accept?
1. Chapter 1

It started to rain as Naruto could feel his blood flowing from his body, a gaping hole courtesy of a chidori on his left side chest. His eyes shuddered as they begin to close, a grin forming on his face as he listened to the howls of anger and despair coming from the Kyuubi. Suddenly he felt something was wrong, other than the gaping mortal wound in his chest. He forced his eyes open and let out a inaudible gasp as he saw the rain had stopped, but unlike a normal stopping of the rain it was frozen, as if time itself had stopped.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stand before me now." Naruto looks to his left, the feeling of extreme weakness completely gone though his injury remained. To his right stood a man with long white hair reaching down to his lower back. A black leather trenchcoat with tattered ends flapping in a nonexistent wind. A sword in his hand that seemed to draw in all light and cast a powerful aura around the place. He looked into the man's eyes and was captivated, the bluest eyes he had ever seen were staring back at him, eyes the which he'd only seen once before, in the mirror. "Do you wish to live Uzumaki Naruto? If you could live what would you do?" The voice was calm and soothing, dashing any fears of this man completely out of Naruto's mind. The man watched as Naruto stood and for some reason Naruto couldn't explain, he kneeled before this man in submission.

"I would train to become more powerful than anyone on earth, beat that bastard Orochimaru, bring Sasuke back to Sakura, and protect my precious people…" His mouth felt dry as he glanced up at the man before him.

"I have watched you Uzumaki Naruto and am impressed, you show a strong character riddled with tenacity and compassion. Because of this I have decided to make you my vassal. I am Kami, the Demi-God of the Elementals and the Right hand of the Creator. I offer you my services in exchange for your Loyalty. Dark times are coming, and when gone others of the darkness will come and go. I make you my sword and shield against all those who would bring darkness on the world. Do you accept this offer?" The man who calls himself a kami lifts his blade pointing at the kneeling Naruto.

"Will I be forced to leave Konoha?" Kami smiles down at Naruto, his eyes filling with respect and warmth.

"No, all this entails is that you will fight alongside me in the battles to come and I will train you to become the Hokage you wish to become. There is ONE other thing though…" Naruto sighs when he hears this, there's always a catch after all. "You will become Immortal like me, the only thing able to end your life is one of the Nine, myself, and the Creator." Naruto looks up in surprise, the thought of living forever sent a shock through him and honestly scared him, but then his grin widened as he realized he'd be able to protect his loved ones and all of their descendants.

"I accept, but hear me out on this. Konoha is my one and true loyalty, I will extend that loyalty to you My Lord, but never ask me to betray my home or my precious people. As for the Nine, I have the strongest of the Nine sealed within me, with this opportunity you've given me I will learn how to use all his power along with my own, and no one will be able to stop me!!" His face had the biggest smile Kami had ever seen on any human face before and he also smiled.

"Then rise Uzumaki Naruto, Lord of Konoha, true Ruler of the Fire Country!!!!" A flash of light begins to emanate between Kami and Naruto, Naruto quickly closing his eyes to the brightness.

"I will not go back with you Naruto!! CHIDORI!!!!" Naruto quickly opens his eyes and sees a Curse Seal Lvl 2 Sasuke with black lightning crackling around his arm. Naruto looks down and sees his blazing red Rasengan and his body covered in the Kyuubi's chakra. '_He must have rewound time back to this part, and for some reason I know I can beat Sasuke this time, without Kyuubi…'_ Naruto drops the Kyuubi's power and releases his Rasengan.

"Heh, oh you'll come back with me Sasuke…" He feels something deep in his mind, something powerful and the complete opposite of the Kyuubi's power. He snatches it up in his mind and feels a rush of power greater than anything before. "YOU'LL COME BACK DEAD OR ALIVE TEME!!!!" A rush of white chakra slams out of Naruto's Tenketsu in a blazing light blinging Sasuke for amoment. When he looks back at Naruto his eyes open in amazement. Standing there is Naruto dressed in white armor of an elite samurai, a blazing white sword that looks as if the blade is made of fire and three spinning blue chakra wings surround his left arm. Naruto reaches out to the floating sword and grasps the hilt with his right hand.

"Transformation complete Lord, destroy your opponent with us!!" A voice echoes from the three wings and sword. Grinning Naruto lifts his sword to the heavens and slashes down sending a blue arc flying at Sasuke. Sensing the danger he's in Sasuke dodges to the side before rocketing forward, his Chidori still active.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS POWER!!!!!" He thrusts the Chidori forward intent on killing Naruto then and there. One of the wings rushes forward and slams intot he outstretched Chidori causing a huge explosion.

"I earn it teme…" Sasuke turns around and gasps as Naruto's three wings condense around his fist forming a blue gauntlet. "Good night teme…" Naruto fazes from sight only to reappear in front of Sasuke and slams his gauntlet into Sasuke's gut forcing him out of the Cursed Seal and knocking him out. Naruto looks down at the beaten body of Sasuke and a seal sequence runs through his head. Trusting his instincts he runs through the sequence and places his hands on the cursed seal and with a flash of white the seal is gone. "Thanks Kami…" He feels a nod of acceptance in his head before the armor, shields, and sword disappear. "Damn I'm tired…" His eyes flutter as he falls forward, his energy spent and his body aching.

TBC………

AN- So how'd you guys like it? Please review and tell me what ya think, and to those who are fans of my other stories don't worry, I am workin on those, I'm just tired of having short chapters lol!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Chosen

Chpt 1

The sun rises over the village of Konohagakure, various ANBU and other ranked ninja patrol the rooftops and wall. The children rise to another day of ninja education and the hustle and bustle of the market square begins again. One man watches all this as he approaches the village gates seeing the people scurrying about through the open gateway.

"Hmmm, energetic little place…" He steps up to the guards as they stand in his path.

"State your name and business in the village!" The chunin on the left barks out, his subconscious telling him something about this man is off.

"Names Neo, I'm simply here as a wanderer, nothing more, nothing less." His eyes never leave those of the Chunin as he hands over his passport papers. The Chunin takes them looking them over before his eyes widen.

"You're from …?!" The Chunin looks up at the man; awe, respect, and fear laced through his face ranging from one extreme to another. The man simply smiles at the ninja before him.

"I trust you understand? I'm a simple wanderer just stopping by." The chunin hands back the papers and waves his arm to signal approval to enter. Grinning again he enters the village, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold so quickly no one notices. '_Time to see your new vassal Lord Kami. Lets see if he will withstand MY judgement…'_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a familiar white ceiling, his eyes wincing at the brightness and his nose curling at the smell of antiseptic and overly cleanliness.

"Damnit, back in the Hospital again huh?" Looking around the little room he sees a very asleep Kakashi sitting in the only chair in the room, as well as a very asleep and very close Hinata as her head lays next to his hand, said hand clutched tightly in her own.

'_Naruto…'_ The voice echoes through his head as he looks at the blue haired Hyuuga, a slight snore issuing from her mouth as she lays there. Naruto's eyes widen as he realizes he heard her soul call out to him. Grinning he suddenly feels all the emotions of the rooms other occupants. A sense of compassion fills his own soul as he realizes Hinata loves him unconditionally, and contentment as he realizes his sensei cares for him like a son, actually cares for HIM more than Naruto had ever thought. Sighing in contentment he lays his head back on the pillow and lets the emotions of worry, love, respect and too many others to name wash over him letting him know that he is indeed loved and needed by those precious to him, something that until now he had only hoped for and never truly believed.

'_Kami-sama, thank you. If it wasn't for you I'd never know how much they cared.'_ He feels something in the back of his mind that feels like a nod of 'your welcome' come from his new master and friend.

"So how long you gonna lay there baka-deshi?" Naruto starts and quickly looks to the voice to find the biggest man he'd ever seen sitting on the floor. Long black hair stretches down past his shoulders, the muscles on his arms practically ripping through his skin with their strength and size, yet something told him the size of this man's muscles was no hindrance in his speed. Hard ice like eyes stare into Naruto's own blue eyes. "Hmmm, at least your not a complete waste of my time. Be at your teams training ground in 20 minutes, don't show up and I will destroy this village." Turning the man steps towards the door before turning his head slightly. "Come alone baka-deshi…" Naruto gulps as the man leaves the room, yet he feels a laugh within his mind coming from two different sources.

'_**Damn Kit, I haven't laughed that hard in millennia, don't worry though, he isn't an enemy.'**_ Naruto's mouth drops as he hears the voice of Kyuubi echo through his mind, yet it wasn't the same malevolent and malicious voice as normal, it was calm, serene, and strangely amused.

'_Yes Naruto, he is definitely not an enemy, though I did not expect Hiko to appear, I was expecting his student Kenshin Himura to show up. This is even better, I suggest you start getting ready little one.'_ Nodding Naruto uses a kawarimi to replace himself with a pillow effectively escaping Hinata's sleeping clutches and not waking either occupant. Flushing he realizes he is only in a hospital gown, not even his underwear was where it should be. Not wanting to waste time finding his clothes he activates one wing which appears in front of him and wraps around his form fazing down until it stopped glowing revealing Naruto in a unarmored version of his past outfit at the valley of the end. Quickly exiting the room he uses his chakra and the new power to literally disappear and reappear at the training ground.

"Good, you made it with 3 minutes to spare." Naruto looks at the man called Hiko in shock, the white cloak he had been wearing at the hospital gone and a sword on his hip. "Now, lets see what I have to work with, from this point on you are to be the 15th master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, prepare yourself baka deshi, this will not be pleasant." Wincing in fear Naruto quickly draws his white sword from the wing that appears before him and puts it up in a clumsy guard position, his feet place dhorribly wrong. Hiko sighs before charing forward, his blade still sheathed at his side. Naruto's world is shattered as Hiko disappears and reappears behind him, slashes appearing on his whole body, his eyes wideing in shock as it appears that Hiko hadn't even drawn his blade.

"Pathetic Baka deshi, it's worse than I thought…" He then begins to tutor the healing Naruto on his new training routine, plenty of 'idoit's and 'baka deshi's thrown in.

Hinata sighs as she replays the past month in her mind. To her surprise when she awoke she found only a pillow and a suddenly awake Kakashi. Both had gone in search of the blonde haired boy, finding him creeping his way towards the Ichiraku ramen stand, his eyes drooping from the exhaustion his body was in. When Kakashi had asked what he thought he was doing, Naruto merely grinned and said he had started a new training regimen and he was tired. He then did something that to this moment caused Hinata to blush, he had hugged her and told her not to worry. Then he had kissed her forehead and called her Hinata-chan with a tone of possessiveness in his voice that caused her to faint. Several days later he had appeared at her house, a sword on his side and wearing pure white anbu style pants covered with bandages around the ankles and calves. His long sleeved shirt was also white and hand arm guard that went from the elbows to his wrist with a bit of guard stretching out over the back of his hands, his middle fingers goind through a small loop holding the guards on his hands. Over the shirt he wore a black vest with strange kanji on the back that he told her meant Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. His hair was pulled back like normal by his forehead protector which now sproted white cloth. To her surprise though when several branch members dashed in front of her to 'protect her', he only grinned and disappeared only to reappear instantly by Hinata's side and kissed her cheek before blocking an incoming palm strike with his sheathed sword. Grinning he started laughing as the branch members chased him around the compound while she was blissfully unconscious on the front porch, Neji smirking slightly as he tried to awaken her, his Byuukagan activated and watching the boy and his crazy antics. After that though she hardly saw hide nor hair of the blonde boy she crushed on. Another sigh escapes her mouth as she once again starts to move through her Jyuuken forms as her father harshly corrects each and every mistake she makes.

'_Naruto…'_ She leaps several feet in the air as a voice echoes from behind her.

"Yes?" She spins around to find the boy of her thoughts leaning against the door frame of her families dojo. "What's cookin good lookin?" He says as he watches her blush, completely ignoring the practically frothing Hyuuga Clan Head as he demands what 'he's doing here'. Naruto grins brighter as he walks closer to Hinata, lightly slapping an incoming palm from her father away like it was a simple bug trying to drink. "Don't be so nervous Hinata-chan, your forms are perfect, it's just your nervousness that's messing ya up, just calm down and try again 'kay?" Strangely his words seem to have a calming effect on her frayed nerves and she moves back into the forms and begins executing them with a precision and effortless fluidity that causes her father's jaw to drop. He could find no flaw. "Good Hinata-chan, now let's put it to use." With that he drops into a stance that confuses everyone but Hinata. His right arm is pulled back in front of his face, his fist clenched, his other stretched out the palm facing Hinata, his pointer finger extended and the rest of his fingers curved slightly, his left foot stretches out, most of his weight placed over his bent right leg. He grins as he says simply, "Ding…" Hinata launches herself at her crush, her palms flying forward attempting to strike him, but every move is blocked and countered, fingers thrust into her nerve centers and fists knocking the breath from her lungs but she continues on getting a strike in on his shoulder and hip before leaping back and shaking the pain from her body. "Very good!" Naruto shakes his body, the only sign that he felt any pain. "Now lets continue…"

Sasuke looks up at the light streaming through the bars of his cell before he sighs once again, the chain wrapped around his ankle slowly draining his chakra just enough to keep it from being any use to him.

"Sigh When are they gonna get this over with?" He looks up as the cell's locks click before the door opens.

"Uchiha, you have a visitor…" His eyes widen slightly as Naruto steps through the door smiling at him.

"Sup teme, they treatin you good in here?" Sasuke looks at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Why are you here Naruto? If it's some speech or to gloat then leave please…" His eyes start to burn as tears well up, memories of him trying to kill Naruto flying across his mind.

"Nope!! Niether one of those things Sasuke-san, I just came by to tell you that I'll be vouching for you at the hearing, it's later today you know." Sasuke flinches as Naruto moves closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't leave or fight me on your own power Sasuke, the curse seal is designed to make you think like Orochimaru and become a heartless monster, however I KNOW your not like that Sasuke, see you at the hearing!!" Sasuke's eyes are wide at the faith Naruto was showing in him, tears trailing down his cheeks knowing that what Naruto said was true, but it was more than that. All the hate, jealousy, rage, and borderline insanity was gone, all of it. He no longer sought vengeance against Itachi, there was nothing there but an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment and he knew it was because of Naruto. Whatever he had done to take away the curse seal had cleansed his soul as well. Tears began flowing stronger down his face as he vowed silently to follow Naruto to the ends of the earth and beyond, he pledged himself to Naruto as his liege lord, something only the first Uchiha had done when his clan became a member of Konoha to the first Hokage.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are charged with desertion, and attempted murder of a fellow Konoha Shinobi. By all rights you are a traitor to Konoha. How do you plead?" The Shinobi council looks down at the last Uchiha awaiting his verdict. Naruto, Jaraiya, Sakura, and Kakashi standing behind him near the wall.

"I pledge not guilty…" Several of the council erupt in outrage while the two Elders merely gaze down from their podium.

"QUIET!!!" The Elder male says as he turns his head looking at the others on the council as they quickly shut up, ignoring the muffled laughter of one blonde headed Jinchuriki in the back. "Explain your reasoning Uchiha…"

"When I left and fought I was under the influence of the Curse Seal. The one who removed it…" Here there are gasps around the council from those not already privy to the knowledge, "He told me that the Curse Seal was designed to influence thought patterns and to slowly change my mind into one resembling the one who placed the seal on me. As of now I no longer hold the seal and am thinking clearer than before. There are no thoughts of desertion or betrayal in my mind, therefore I claim not guilty do to outside influences." Sasuke takes a breath, readying himself for whatever there is to come.

"Hmmm, we know of the Curse Seals capabilities and technically this is true, however there is usually a thought of the things already within the mind that the Seal simply increases. However we will give you a chance. Ibiki step forward and begin." Ibiki steps form the shadows and runs through a few seals before placing his hands on Sasuke's forehead and closes his eyes. His eyes shoot open in surprise.

"Sir, this is unprecedented!! His loyalty to Konoha is greater than almost everyone's in this room, but not only that but he has bound himself to Naruto as his Liege Lord! He will not betray Konoha, this I can assure you!!!" Everyone but Naruto stares at the last Uchiha in shock, Naruto however turns to Kakashi and simply asks a question.

"Whats a Liege Lord?" Kakashi looks at Naruto and eye smiles.

"Basically it means Sasuke is now your servant/ slave and he will follow you and your command, even if it means you order him to commit suicide. To an Uchiha this is a little bit different than other people, because of their Sharingan they are bound to you with their very soul so they literally cannot disobey you ever, to do so will condemn them to the very deepest depths of hell itself, even if what you order is wrong and goes against their morales, they have to follow it or be condemned for all eternity." Naruto looks at Sasuke, shock, awe, and a deep respect for what he had done running through his eyes and face. Suddenly his face blanks before a huge grin plasters itself on his face. Stepping forward to Sasuke's side he looks up at the council members, his grin widening.

"As Sasuke's Liege Lord I invoke the right of Lord Responsibility." The two elders, who have remained calm and stoic through everything now stare at Naruto with eyes wide. "I take full responsibility for Sasuke's actions and will take whatever punishment is to be handed to him." Sasuke's mouth, as well as everyone elses, is now practically touching the floor.

"Well, considering Ibiki's findings, we were going to simply give him a two year probation, but it won't do much good if you're going to do it and not him, therefore we rule not guilty!!" Naruto grins at the two elders before bowing in thanks. Several of his 'enemies' on the council growling at their lost chance at having the 'demon' destroyed.

"Well Sasuke, what say we go out for dinner, my treat. Hey Sakura, wanna come to?" Sasuke blushes brightly at the mention of his female team mate, since all the angst was gone his love for the pink haired Kunoichi was now free of its cage and roaring at him to ask her out, marry her, and have lots and lots of children.

"Sure!! Ummm, Sasuke-kun, why are you so red, are you coming down with a fever or something?" Sakura worriedly puts her hand on Sasuke's forehead only for him to pass out in a very Hinata-ish kind of way. Naruto rolls on the ground laughing as his two sensei's step forward.

"Actually gaki, me and you have a mission. Tsunade-hime wants us to go and retrieve an item from somewhere. She said she'd give us the rest of the information after the trial so lets go." Jaraiya grabs his student by the back of his vest and begins dragging him towards the Hokage's office as Sakura fusses over the passed out Uchiha and Kakashi just stands there giggling perversely as he reads his book, echoes of 'ero-sennin' and 'stupid gaki' trailing down the hallway as Jaraiya continues to drag Naruto.

Tsunade looks at her old team mate and the blonde child who'd wormed his way into her heart. Her brow creases in frustration as the two continue to bicker and wrestle around in front of her desk.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" She screams and watches as both shoot up into standard at attention stances. "Now then, it's come to my attention that Kyuubi had a lair around this general area of Fire Country. I was looking through some history to see if I could find out more about the fox when I came across a very interesting find." She turns and picks up a book an tosses it on the desk in front of her. "Have either of you heard of the Seven Bladed Sword of Heaven?" Naruto steps forward and looks at the picture displaying a monk wielding a sword that had seven blades branching off from the original and pointing towards the tip. "This blade was said to be a gift from Kami himself to destroy evil around the land. The legend goes that a monk had gained the favor of Kami and was blessed with this blade, however the monk came into contact with an overly powerful demon who broke the blade into eight pieces. When broken each piece turned into a whole new sword and were scattered across the earth. The demon took the strongest blade for himself and hid it." She pauses placing her chin on her hands and gazing thoughtfully at the two in front of her. " The demon was said to have Nine tails and could topples mountains and create Tsunami's, sound familiar." Naruto grins as he sees the direction this is going. "I want you two to find Kyuubi's lair and retrieve the Sword of Light, that's the name of the sword that was taken. It seems that most if not all of the other Shinobi villages have at least one of the 8 swords and each are powerful in their own rights, what if our enemies decided to destroy us together before turning on each other. I don't think I have to tell you how important this mission is…" Naruto and Jaraiya nod affirmative before Naruto grins and leaps through the window head first plummeting through the air before a single blue chakra wing appears beneath him and he air surfs to the ground.

Jaraiya shakes his head as his student jumps through the window. "Stupid Gaki…" Turning to Tsunade he grins before leaving the office as she begins slamming her head into the desk in frustration.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!!!!!" Is her own private mantra as she starts denting and cracking the wood top of the desk.

TBC……..

AN- Ok, one thing I need to clear up, the chakra wings are not actual feathered wings made of chakra, its like the wings from tenchi muyo, kind angle and looking like individual shields or something. And to the guy who said three wings was kind weird to give him more, that was his first transformation, he isn't at full power so who knows, he might have more wings, maybe I'll do something else, in either case it's my story lol nyaaaahhhhhh Blows raspberries at his fans LOL, I DO appreciate the reviews and criticisms, so don't take anything I say the wrong way, I just like to play around. And no this is not some 'SUPER NARUTO!!!!' fic, yes he's strong but not incredibly so, just the training with Hiko from Rurouni Kenshin made him fast enough to outrun Hyuuga and knock their attacks aside cause it looks like their moving in slow motion, kk? Well I hope I cleared up somethings for you guys, please review and criticize, however if it's a flame I will DESTROY YOU!!!!!!! Helpful criticism welcome, flames not welcome!!Runs around with a hatchet lookin fro flamers "Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die Die die!!!!!!!!!!" eh hem, sorry…. JA NE!!!!


End file.
